My Sweet Romeo
by JCqueen
Summary: The Gakuen Alice of Performing Arts presents My Sweet Romeo, a revised version of the famous play Romeo and Juliet, starring Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan! Buy your tickets today! Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Flashback

**My Sweet Romeo**

**By: JCqueen**

A/N: Just to tell you this story just came out of nowhere…XD But I still hope everyone would enjoy this! Please R&R! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

Summary: The Gakuen Alice of Performing Arts presents My Sweet Romeo, a revised version of the famous play, Romeo and Juliet, starring Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan. Buy tickets now!

* * *

**Flashback…**

~Mikan's POV~

"Hey! Natsume! Let's play dress up again!"

"WHAT?! No! I'm not dressing up in Romeo style clothes again! Man, he had extremely bad taste…"

"Natsume~! Please!" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

He quickly looked away. "I told you not to do those puppy dog eyes…" He muttered.

I turned so that he was facing me again. "Please~? For me?"

He put his head in his hands. "Ugh. Fine. I'll dress as Romeo for you."

I jumped up and down. "Yay! Let's go, Natsume!" I ran ahead of him and into the house.

~Natsume's POV~

_'If only I can be your Romeo for real…' _I sighed and followed Mikan into her house.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!!! Please review if you like it! But don't put any mean comments please! Thanks!!


	2. Notice! PLEASE READDD!

IMPORTANT NOTICE!! PLEASE READ!!

To my readers!!

I wanted to clear up the mess... so for atashinokokoro: I'm sorry if you thought I stole your idea but I didn't copy your idea, I swear. You never told me anything about an idea like "My Sweet Romeo". Maybe the Gakuen Alice of Performing Arts thing is similar but I'll try to make it sound as nice as possible... (sorry but don't take it the wrong way) can you please not accuse people of stealing when it's techinically not stealing? I'm really sorry if this offends you. I just don't want to be accused of lying and stealing. And this storyline is nothing like your idea so again sorry if this offended you! SOOO SORRYY!!! T.T

And I'm also sorry to my readers who thought this was a new chapter... I'll try to update ASAP but I DO have other three fanfic I'm working on so... PLEASE HANG ON!! Thanks for your support!!


	3. Acceptance Letter

**My Sweet Romeo**

**By: JCqueen**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey!! I thank everyone who reviewed!! Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Summary: The Gakuen Alice of Performing Arts presents My Sweet Romeo, a revised version of the famous play, Romeo and Juliet, starring Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan. Buy tickets now!

* * *

In the last chapter

~Natsume's POV~

_'If I could only be your Romeo for real…' _I sighed and followed Mikan into the house.

* * *

**Acceptance Letter**

~Natsume's POV~

As soon as I picked up the phone, Ruka started yelling at me. "NATSUME!!! Did you check your mail? Did you get in?"

I held the phone away from my ear for a moment. "Stop yelling Ruka. I'll go check it now!" I got up from my bed slowly and dragged my feet down the stairs. "Hey, did you get the mail yet?"

"No. I think it's still outside. I heard the mailman leave." Aoi answered.

I pulled on my sweatshirt and went outside. I looked at each one carefully until one fancy looking envelope caught my eye. Lifting my phone to my ear I asked, "Say, does the envelope look kind of fancy ?"

"YES!!! IT IS! OPEN IT RIGHT NOW!"

I picked it up and opened it. IT WAS THE ACCEPTANCE LETTER. I tried to sound cool about it to Ruka but I guess it showed. "Hn… I… got the letter."

"Stop acting so emotionless about it! I know you're happy!" Ruka sang into the phone.

"Shut up! Say when do we start school then?" I said, changing the subject.

Ruka paused. "It says on Monday. Today is Saturday, isn't it? Do you want to go visit the school and have a tour? They are having a tour of the school today and tomorrow. Let's go today at… 2 in the afternoon."

I shrugged. "Sure. Why not? I'll meet you there."

"Cool. See you, Natsume." Ruka hung up and I went inside the house again.

"Onii-sama! Did you get into the school?" Aoi called out from the living room.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to this tour thing at the school with Ruka later. Wanna come with us?"

"Yeah! I wanna go!"

"Then get ready to go at around 1:30. The tour starts at 2:00."

"Kay!" Aoi turned her attention back to the TV.

I trudged my way up the stairs again to my room. Putting my earphones on, I turned the volume on my iPod to full blast. I picked up my manga and started reading.

Soon after lunch, I got dressed and called Ruka. "Are you leaving right now? Oh and I'm taking Aoi with me."

"Yeah sure! And yes I'm about to leave. See you there."

I walked downstairs. "Aoi, are you ready yet?"

"Yep! Let's go, onii-chan!"

We took a taxi to the school, Gakuen Alice. Ruka ran up to me.

"Hey! Let's go! The tour starts there." He pointed to a pretty large group of people.

I walked to the crowd with Ruka and Aoi. I saw a girl with seaweed green hair and another with pink curly hair. I turned around and saw a brunette who looked surprisingly familiar. Just when I was about to call her over, a blonde guy cleared his throat.

"Everyone! Thank you for coming! The tour is going to start now."

* * *

A/N: Argh!! This is too short for my taste but I had to put in a starting point… XD I hope y'all liked it (LOL y'all…I like that word…). I'll try to update ASAP but I am in school and writing three other fanfic… So please be patient! Thanks! Oh! Don't forget! Please review! Give comments and advice if you want to. Thanks!!


End file.
